


Несовместимые

by lovania



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovania/pseuds/lovania
Summary: Магия vs Наука





	Несовместимые

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5241587

— Это избыток.

— Это искусство.

Их взгляды встретились острыми клинками. Одна случайная встреча в парке — одно сражение между адептами несовместимых институтов.

— Именно из-за таких вещей, как магия, тормозится потенциал к прогрессивному развитию.

— Отрицая искусство — отрицаешь человечность. Наука прекрасна, но не красива.

— Ты измеряешь полезность красотой? Неудивительно, что в тебе нет ни капли рационализма.

— В этом-то и состоит наше различие, я не ограничиваюсь одной полезностью.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга с презрением.

— Всего доброго, Диана.

— И ты не болей, Эндрю.

Они оба знают, что так может длиться вечность. Споры равны их личному национальному спорту, только вместо нации — знания, ценность которых каждый определяет сам.

Они терпеть не могут встречи друг с другом, но если они вдруг случаются, то большего удовольствия в жизни не знают — только бы выиграть в сражении без победителей.

Званый ужин на вилле Хэмбридж, приглашены все соседи, в том числе и Кавендиш. Эндрю ждет ее с притомившимся удовлетворением от грядущей перепалки. Собранные на досуге новые аргументы теплятся в черепушке, готовые показать себя. У ведьмы не останется и шанса.

Она была прекрасна, разумеется. С ее чудесными белокурыми волосами, утонченными чертами лица и в обольстительном платье на тонких бретельках — почти вульгарно, но все равно достойно представительницы знатного рода.

Он ничего этого не видел. Ему не нужна была ее внешность, только ее подвижный ум, острый язык и ослиное упрямство — те качества, которые она старательно маскирует под дежурной улыбкой и выработанной вежливостью.

Остаться наедине не так-то и просто — стайка девчонок, заинтересованных в обеспеченном бароне, окружила Эндрю со всех сторон. Диана в стороне, пьет шампанское в полном одиночестве. Ее семью не любят в этих кругах, магия — не для прогрессивного сообщества.

— Прошу прощения, мне нужно поприветствовать остальных гостей, — нашелся Эндрю и быстро выбрался из цепкого женского внимания.

— Чудесно выглядишь, — сказал он, скользя взглядом по хрупким белым плечам, — для ведьмы.

— Ты тоже хорош собой, — сразу же отозвалась Диана, отставляя шампанское на белую скатерть, — для сноба.

Клинки наготове, но никто не спешит начать первым. С чего вдруг задержка? Ведь Эндрю подготовился к этой встрече, сколь бы он не отрицал конкретность своих поступков: зачем ему, в самом деле, стараться? Ради нее, что ли?

— Не хочешь сбежать куда-нибудь? — предложила она и наглядно помахала расшитым блестками веером. — Тут душно.

Он незамедлительно согласился. Они вышли в сад, держась настолько отстранено, насколько позволял этикет. Эндрю смотрел на ее тонкую талию и покачивающиеся бедра в пышной юбке, которую Диана придерживала руками, чтобы не запачкать в пыли. Красота — это излишества. Непрактично.

— Магия непрактична, — начал он, уставившись в подсвеченный голубым неоном пруд, — равно как и…

Она прервала его быстрым движением пальца, приложенного к ее тонким губам. Сохраняй тишину, сказала она, не произнеся ни слова, и указала на широкое ночное небо.

Эндрю смотрел на звезды и видел небесные тела, в которых происходят термоядерные реакции. Ему было интересно, что видит она, чьей разум подвержен романтизированному архаизму.

— Красиво? — спросила Диана.

— Космическое пространство красиво, — согласился Эндрю, — и смертельно.

Он посмотрел на нее.

— Амбиции привели человека в космос, — сказала она, не отрывая глаз от неба, — и научили выживать даже там, где это невозможно. Разве ты не видишь, что это тоже искусство?

— Я не понимаю.

Она взглянула на него почти с жалостью.

— Наши миры не такие уж и разные, — она убрала светлую прядь за ухо, — как тебе кажется, — облизнула губы, — красота — не излишество, это естественный вид вселенной в глазах человеческого существа. Мы красивы, Эндрю, потому что мир такими нас создал.

Они стояли у неонового пруда, слушая звуки, доносящиеся из поместья. Она, сложив руки на груди, ждала его реакции на произнесенные слова. Он, спрятав руки за спину, наверное, впервые не знал, что ей ответить.

Они ненавидят друг друга за вечный конфликт, раздавшийся с первой встречи.

Они находят друг друга занимательными в некоторой степени.

Но им чего-то не хватает, чего — это Эндрю понял потом, когда встретил глупейшую девчонку в своей жизни, чьи яркие амбиции, живой ум, острый язык и ослиное упрямство слепили, словно солнечный свет. Мы не такие уж и разные, понял он, глядя на слезы будущей великой волшебницы, потому что мы красивы, ведь мир нас такими создал.

Когда кэб подъезжал к Академии, Эндрю успел встретиться взглядом с Дианой. Он мог сказать ей, что понял, в чем была их ошибка все это время, но, глядя в холодный блеск ее глаз, не стал.

Кажется, время прошло. Кажется, он ей больше не интересен. Все споры рано или поздно заканчиваются. Даже это вечное противостояние наскучило ей настолько, что больше не вызывает азарта. Она повзрослела. Эндрю тоже пора повзрослеть.

Их ошибка в том, что они несовместимы, но это оказалось не точно. Из них двоих он понял это последним.


End file.
